Cosas de niños
by Bells Lopez
Summary: —Sé que siempre estarás para mí, mi príncipe. —Se acercó con una tímida sonrisa y unió sus labios a los de él en un nuevo corto y dulce beso. OS/VIÑETA. MUY TIERNO.


**Título**: Cosas de niños.

**Summary**: —Sé que siempre estarás para mí, mi príncipe. —Se acercó con una tímida sonrisa y unió sus labios a los de él en un nuevo corto y dulce beso. PEQUEÑO OS Y MUY TIERNO.

**Género**:

**Rated: **K

**Categoría**: Twilight

**Personajes**: BellaxEdward

* * *

><p><strong>BETA:<strong> Konnyax (Mil gracias)

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de niños.<strong>

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del recreo y todos los pequeños del jardín de infancia revolotearon alrededor de su profesora queriendo que abriera la puerta para poder irse a jugar. Cuando todos habían salido, tres pequeñas llamadas Alice — de diminuta estatura y pelo revoltoso —, Rosalie — de gran belleza pese a su corta edad — y Bella — la mediana de las tres, de mejillas sonrosadas y alegría pintada en el rostro —, esperaban en la puerta del patio a sus apuestos caballeros.

Cada día jugaban a algo distinto — el día anterior habían sido piratas, como los chicos decidieron — y esa vez eran ellas quienes elegían. "Seremos princesas" había dicho Rosalie mientras Alice daba pequeños saltitos y Bella hacía una mueca. Ella prefería ser pirata o soldado, antes que princesa o hada.

Por su derecha llegaron tres chicos metidos en sus papeles de caballeros, aunque para Bella parecían más unos campesinos de tan manchados que estaban; sus poses eran rectas y tenían expresiones serias.

A las chicas les costaba bastante no echarse a reír. Pese a todo, Rosalie y Alice estaban serias cuando Emmett — realmente grande para su edad — y Jasper — menudo aunque hermoso por sus grandes ojos azules —, llegaron a su lado.

— Mi lady. —Emmett se inclinó frente a Rose y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano. Todos los demás creían repugnante el contacto con las chicas pero a Emmett, que estaba secretamente enamorado de su Rosie, le gustaba esa cercanía.

Jasper se quedó al lado de Alice mirándose el uno al otro, no necesitaban muchas palabras para comunicarse, es más, solían decirse todo lo que pensaban con solo una mirada.

Cuando Edward — el tercero de los mosqueteros — llegó junto a Bella, ésta no pudo más que echarse a reír. Edward sonreía ampliamente. ¡Le faltaba uno de sus dientes!

—Se me ha caído —orgulloso su sonrisa se ensanchó, Bella reía cada ve que lo miraba. Dejó de reír y tan sólo lo miró con una sonrisa tierna cuando él empezó a contarle como había perdido su diente. —Ayer, Emm y yo estábamos jugando y él sin querer me dio un cabezazo en mi diente que ya estaba flojo y se calló.

—Bueno. Pues, estar sin un diente no es algo de un caballero —la sonrisa dulce de Bella hacía que el corazón de Edward, sin razón aparente, latiera frenéticamente.

—Puede que yo no sea un caballero, entonces. A lo mejor soy malo y voy a encerrarte. —Las cejas del chico se arquearon hacia arriba varias veces. Ella rió suavemente.

Ambos miraron hacia sus cuatro amigos que hablaban entusiasmados y simulaban pasear por jardines enormes e imaginarios.

Edward la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó hasta la parte posterior de su clase, donde se escondía un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Gatearon por los arbustos hasta que Bella estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y Edward delante de ella mirándola con aire imponente.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? —Bella, sumida en su papel, habló con aire teatral mientras intentaba no dejar salir las carcajadas cuando veía a su Edd sonreír sin ese diente.

—Ya lo comprobarás, princesa. Vas a ser mía. —Edward se agachó frente a su prisionera, cerca de su rostro. —Completamente mía.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Amaba a Edward, sabía que sentía eso que su madre le explicó que sienten los mayores. Como su madre con su padre.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se posaban en los de ella, cuando tropezaba y eran los brazos de Edd los que la ayudaban, cuando sus labios se posaban en su mejilla si la veía triste; en todas esas veces sentía que el corazón se salía de su pecho.

Pasaron el tiempo jugando, Bella intentaba escapar y Edward la atrapaba antes de que ella consiguiese salir del claro. Se reían a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias y con las burlas de Bella.

En una de esas ocasiones Bella intentó escapar y tropezó. Calló al suelo antes de que Edward pudiera atraparla. Sus rodillas se rasparon y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Edward corrió junto a ella y limpió sus lágrimas al tiempo que intentaba reconfortarla.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —A medida que los segundos pasaban los sollozos de Bella se hacían menos intensos.

—Sí. No... No te preocupes. Estoy bien. —Las mejillas de Bella estaban rojizas y su nariz moqueaba.

—Mi princesa, te cuidaré. —Lo único que Bella no sabía era que Edward lo decía en serio y no estaba en su papel.

Bella lo miró. A pesar de tener 7 años siempre había sido una chica muy despierta. Sentía esos sentimientos de los que hablaban los cuentos que su madre le leía todas las noches.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, cuando los ojos verdes esmeraldas se posaron en esos grandes ojos de color chocolate, algo mágico quedó en el aire.

Edward se acercó a su rostro, aún con su mano en la mejilla de su princesa, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Solo fue un pequeño roce de labios ya que ellos no sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y los labios muy cerca mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Los ojos de ambos niños se abrieron y las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron. Él, sonriendo con ternura, se las acarició con los pulgares.

La campana que señalaba el final del recreo y la voz de las maestras llegaron a sus oídos rompiendo el momento y llevándose la magia.

—Deberíamos volver ya... —susurró Edd mientras Bella asentía. Se levantaron del suelo y antes de que Edward echara a andar hacía la clase, Bella le cogió de la mano y se puso frente a él.

—Sé que siempre estarás para mí, mi príncipe. —Se acercó con una tímida sonrisa y unió sus labios a los de él en un nuevo, corto y dulce beso.

Edward sonrió y su falta de un diente hizo a Bella reír de nuevo. Sabían que siempre estarían juntos. En sus pequeños corazones lo sabían. Inocentemente, en ese momento se hacía una promesa que duraría para toda la vida...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, como sé que no he subido capítulo de Revenge les dejo este pequeño OSViñeta que me parece super linda y tierna. Les prometo que pronto estará el capítulo. En estos momentos paso por un mini bloqueo mental porque no es fácil meterse en la mente de mi Edward tan retorcido.**

**Ojalá que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado y espero leer sus reviews.**

**Muchos besos. **

**Bells López.**


End file.
